Low Man's Lyrics
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: -POST FFVII - Dans un Midgar en ruine, un jeune homme se réveille dans un hôpital abandonné, amnésique...


**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Bétalectrice **: x-DDM-th-x  
**Disclaimer **: l'univers ne m'appartient pas, la chanson non plus. L'un est à Square Enix, l'autre à Metallica. Ca fait d'ailleurs longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur du Metallica, mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas osé, c'est un groupe que j'admire de plus en plus. Du métal avec de vraies paroles, c'est quand même classe. En bref… Amusez-vous bien à lire !

* * *

_Low Man's Lyrics_

* * *

_My eyes seek reality  
My fingers seek my veins_

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres les plus totales. En fait, il ne voyait même pas ses mains quand il les tendait devant ses yeux… Mais il sentait le tiraillement douloureux d'une perfusion dans son bras droit. Sans douceur mais non sans douleur, il la retira, avant de se relever précautionneusement. Son ventre tirait douloureusement, le sol était inégal et froid sous ses pieds…Il s'enroula dans sa couverture d'hôpital, les yeux écarquillés dans l'espoir de s'habituer à la pénombre, et commença à avancer avec une main sur le mur, mal à l'aise sur ses jambes faibles.

Lorsqu'il buta dans un corps, il retint un cri de surprise.

"-Monsieur ?"

Il se laissa tomber, secouant l'homme, avant de soupirer. Mort, vu l'odeur et la température. Une blouse de médecin… Dans laquelle il y avait un stylo qui faisait de la lumière. Génial.

Difficilement, il se dirigea vers la sortie, se guidant comme il pouvait dans ce dédale de couloirs dont il ne connaissait rien.  
Enfin, la lumière du jour…

Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Le ciel était d'un gris uniforme sale, il bruinait. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que ruine et désolation. Des morceaux d'immeubles complets s'étaient écroulés, comme si… Comme si une ville s'était écrasée sur une autre. Au dessus de lui, le ciel, mais s'il tournait la tête, il pouvait voir une immense plaque putréfiante qui laissait encore choir au sol quelques morceaux d'elle-même.

Il recula, effrayé par la vision, avant de buter contre quelqu'un…

"- Hey toi ! Ca va ?"

L'homme tendit la main vers lui pour lui attraper l'épaule, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur une poignée de cheveux noirs. Le nouvel éveillé lui jeta un regard perdu, effrayé…

"- Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?"

Sa voix était faible, il était faible. L'homme qui l'avait attrapé par les cheveux, d'une trentaine d'années, lui sourit, essayant de le calmer en lui tenant les épaules.

"- On m'appelle Stain. A cause de ça."

L'homme montra son cou, où une large tâche noire s'étendait. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Tu es à Midgar… Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Tu sors de cet hôpital ?"

Un hochement de tête. Celui qui venait de se réveiller se sentait faible, malade, épuisé. Il tremblait violemment. Stain passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains, et lui sourit. Ses yeux gris semblaient apaisants, remuant quelque chose en lui dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

"- Bien. Tu t'appelles comment ?"

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et jeta un regard perdu à Stain. Aucune idée… Il ne pouvait pas répondre…

"- C'est pas grave. Ca va te revenir. Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état de toute façon, tu vas te faire attaquer."

L'inconnu lui prit la main, et le brun le suivit, sans rien dire.

_There's a dog at your back step  
He must come in from the rain_

Déjà deux jours qu'il était avec Stain. Le châtain avait pris sa vie en main : vêtements, chaussures, nourriture, nom. De toute façon, dans le groupe de Stain, plus personne ne portait son réel nom… Ils n'étaient que quatre dans cette petite bande. Loss était une rousse au regard de bête traquée, et Deed un petit blond électrique. Scar ramena ses cheveux noirs en arrière, frissonnant. Il aurait dû dormir, enroulé dans sa couverture d'hôpital, mais il en était incapable. Il cherchait à se souvenir, il se cherchait… Son torse lui faisait mal. La balafre qu'il avait dessus laissait entendre qu'il avait frôlé la mort de peu, surtout lorsqu'on voyait la cicatrice jumelle qu'il avait entre les omoplates.

Il entendit Stain et Loss se lever et s'éloigner un peu… Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il était curieux, et il voulait en savoir plus. Scar se redressa silencieusement, se fondant dans les ombres.

Il était doué pour ça, être discret. Il avait des durillons dans les mains, et un particulièrement marqué sur l'index de sa main droite : cal de l'écriture. Les deux plus anciens de sa bande s'adossèrent à un mur à moitié écroulé, et il s'installa derrière, sans bruit.

"- A ton avis, on peut en faire quoi ?  
- Il n'est pas très utile… Mais il est mignon. Un peu vieux, mais on pourrait toujours le vendre. Puis t'as vu où tu l'as trouvé ? Ca amuserait beaucoup de monde d'avoir un chien de la Shinra comme esclave.  
- Pas con. Dommage qu'il ait cette cicatrice sur le torse. Ca fait baisser son prix."

Scar sentit son coeur accélérer. Ils parlaient de lui ! Ils comptaient… Le vendre ? Silencieusement, il se redressa… Et se mit à courir, éperdument, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à être épuisé et tomber au sol, tremblant, le torse en feu.

_I fall 'cause I let go  
The net below has rot away_

On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. C'était la leçon qu'il avait retenue de Stain. Scar oublia le nom qu'il avait porté pendant deux jours, il ne lui plaisait pas de toute façon. Lorsqu'il se regardait dans une flaque d'eau boueuse ou un morceau de métal lustré, c'était un utaien qu'il voyait. C'était certainement ça qu'il était. Un simple utaien… mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Machinalement, le brun caressait sa cicatrice. Elle était douloureuse, réelle. C'était bien la seule chose qui le soit ici.

_So my eyes seek reality  
And my fingers seek my veins_

Le brun tendit les mains vers le brasero improvisé, frissonnant. Mettre feu à une poubelle pour se tenir chaud… Il en était arrivé là. Les vêtements que Stain lui avait donné commençaient à partir en lambeaux. Il était sale, terne. Fatigué… Le vent se leva, et il n'eut même pas un regard vers le ciel. Quelle importance ? Deux autres clodos vinrent vers lui, partager la chaleur. Ils échangèrent un regard, rien de plus. Il acceptait de partager son feu avec eux. Sinon, il aurait dû se battre. Ils étaient plus jeunes que lui, le plus petit devait à peine avoir 16 ans, l'autre dans les 20. Déjà dans la rue… La nuit, le brun entendit les bruits écœurants du sexe entre les deux. Le plus jeune devait certainement payer sa protection… Il ferma les yeux plus fort, essayant de se couper de la réalité. Il aurait pu - il aurait dû ? - agir. Il y en avait au moins un qui ne semblait pas apprécier pleinement. Mais c'était trop de travail… Il se sentait las.

_The trash fire is warm  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
And I can't bare to see  
What I've let me be  
So wicked and worn_

Ce fut un éclair bleu sous ses paupières clauses qui le réveilla. Il avait vu des yeux. Bleus outremer, parfaits, qui le regardaient avec hauteur mais sans mépris. Coupés par des mèches d'un blond tendant vers les blés en été.

Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pouvoir mettre un nom sur ces yeux. Ils semblaient tellement importants pour lui… Et pourtant, rien de plus ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il aurait tellement voulu retrouver quelque chose, ne serait-ce que son nom… Etait-ce quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui ? Ou pour qui il comptait ? Etait-il encore en vie ?

Un flash de douleur lui vrilla la poitrine, lui donnant l'impression qu'on le transperçait de part en part. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour ces yeux bleus… Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ceux-ci ne contemple pas sa déchéance actuelle. Il n'existait plus. Il n'était plus rien…

_So as I write to you  
Of what is done and to do  
Maybe you'll understand  
And won't cry for this man  
'Cause low man is due_

La nuit n'apportait aucun répit. Ici, même la nuit était sale, lui poussant à devenir une ombre parmi les ombres. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"- Hey, c'est que t'as l'air pas mal sous ta crasse ! Si tu es très gentil avec moi, je t'offrirais des vêtements propres et un repas chaud. "

La main était ferme, l'homme plus grand que lui. Il paniqua, l'envoyant voler au-dessus de son épaule pour le faire atterrir sur un débris de mur en béton armé. Il y eut un bruit horrible, un gargouillis sombre lorsqu'une pointe rouillée de l'armature du mur ressortit du ventre de cet homme. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, tournant les talons avant de s'enfuir.

_Please forgive me_

Il avait marché, hagard, jusqu'au secteur 5. Enfin, on lui avait indiqué que c'était le secteur 5, mais il devait se fier à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Sa mémoire était toujours bloquée, à se demander comment il faisait pour encore savoir parler. Mais même ça, il était en train d'oublier. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas parlé ? Hésitant, il entra dans la petite église en ruine tout comme lui, surpris de trouver des fleurs, de l'eau… Il s'agenouilla devant l'eau pure, il trempa la main. Elle ressortit blanche, et la crasse resta en suspension dans l'eau quelques instants, la brouillant avant de retomber docilement au fond.

_My eyes seek reality  
My fingers feel for faith  
Touch clean with a dirty hand  
I touched the clean to the waste_

L'église était certainement l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il ait trouvé plus l'instant, et il se pelotonna entre deux allées, par terre. Il tremblait, il avait faim, les yeux bleus et hautains ne le quittaient plus… Il se mit à pleuvoir, et la pluie tomba droit dans la petite marre qu'il avait utilisée pour se laver les mains. Il sourit doucement. Tant mieux, ça rinçait cette zone de la crasse qu'il y avait déposée. Le brun leva le regard vers le ciel… Il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il aurait dû être auprès de ces yeux bleus. A les protéger…

"- Je suis désolé…"

Il parlait tout seul, dans le silence, les yeux fixés sur le ciel, la voix brisée et rauque de ne plus avoir l'habitude de parler.

_So low the sky is all I see  
All I want from you is forgive me_

"- Tseng ?"

Le brun sursauta, fixant ses yeux sur l'homme… Un instant, son coeur eut un raté. Blond, les yeux bleus… Non. Inconnu au bataillon, mais il sentait la cigarette. Le brun se redressa, commençant à détaler comme un lapin, pour être attrapé par le collet.

"- Du calme.  
- Laissez-moi…"

Le brun se débattit un instant avant de s'arrêter. Il avait peur, il tremblait, il ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme qui le tenait toujours le retourna vers lui, le fixant un instant avant de laisser tomber un juron.

"- J'te ramène au Seventh Heaven."

La poigne du blond était trop forte pour qu'il s'en défasse. Il ne voulait pas tuer encore, il se laissa faire sans trop avoir le choix.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues à pied, sous la pluie, sans rien dire. Le brun parce qu'il avait peur, l'autre parce que les seuls mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres étaient des jurons.

Ils entrèrent dans un bar que le brun ne connaissait pas, et une jeune femme leur sourit. Elle était en train de panser le bras d'un gamin roux…

"- Cid, tu es rentré !"

Elle se décomposa cependant en pâlissant fortement lorsqu'elle le vit.

"- Je… Tseng… Je croyais que tu étais mort…"

Le brun releva la tête. Tseng ? C'était la seconde fois qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Ca ne lui disait strictement rien… Il jeta un regard vers la porte. Peut-être qu'en tirant assez, il pourrait s'enfuir ?

"- Laissez moi partir…" Répéta-t-il sans convictions.

Le blond - Cid ? - se tourna vers lui avec un air bourru, et fronça les sourcils.

"- Il a l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire, en tout cas il nous remet pas. Viens, on va te faire prendre une douche et te trouver des habits propres."

Tseng tira sur son bras encore une fois, dans l'espoir se s'échapper, manquant le regard blessé du blond.

_So you bring this poor dog in from the rain  
Though he just wants right back out again_

Il s'était mis à trembler violemment dès que Cid avait commencé à le déshabiller. Pourtant, le blond avait été doux. Il lui avait fait couler un bain, lui avait frotté les cheveux, avait changé l'eau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit claire. C'était idiot, mais il se sentait un peu plus humain lorsque le blond l'enroula dans une serviette propre.

"- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je suis Tseng ?"

Cid eut un sourire étrange, à la limite de la grimace.

"- T'as pas une tête qui passe inaperçue, et même si c'était une putain de coïncidence, ta cicatrice. On n'était pas loin quand Sephiroth te l'a faite."

Sephiroth… Tseng écarquilla les yeux. Il se rappelait la douleur. Le sourire sadique de cet homme qui l'avait embroché. Un ancien ami...

Il avait besoin de sortir, tant pis s'il pleuvait. Il étouffait… La main crispée sur sa poitrine, il se dégagea de la poigne de Cid qui lui séchait les cheveux pour se mettre à courir. Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation du blond qui essayait de le retenir, il n'en avait rien à faire d'être juste en serviette. Il couru jusqu'à trébucher, s'ouvrant la plante du pied sur un déchet qui traînait par terre. Il s'écorcha un genou en tombant, et resta simplement par terre, sous la pluie.

Il sanglotait.

Peu à peu, ses souvenirs revenaient, en vrac, le laissant pantelant, perdu…

_And I cry, to the alley way  
Confess all to the rain_

Ce fut Cid qui le retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, l'attrapant sans rien dire pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il le laissa sangloter contre son épaule, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, lui caressant simplement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis il le repassa sous l'eau chaude pour calmer ses tremblements compulsifs. A nouveau dans une serviette propre et sèche, l'utaien releva son visage vers lui, l'air perdu.

"- Où sont… Où sont les autres ?"

Cid ouvrit la bouche, la referma… Il y avait eu le coup de Sister Ray avec l'arme diamant, le building explosé, et depuis aucune nouvelle…

"- Rufus est certainement mort. Les autres, je sais pas."

Lentement, Tseng acquiesça. Il ne s'énerva pas, ne se remit pas à pleurer. Rien.

"- Je… Vais te chercher des fringues. J'reviens."

Le Turk hocha vaguement la tête, avant de relever les yeux vers le miroir qui lui renvoyait un reflet totalement difforme… Rien à voir avec lui.

_But I lie, lie straight to the mirror  
The one I've broken, to match my face_

Cid était revenu en catastrophe, lui avait bandé la main avant de s'occuper de son genou et son pied. Il n'avait pas râlé, il ne l'avait pas engueulé. Il lui avait juste expliqué que vu qu'ils étaient tous débordés avec la destruction de Midgar, AVALANCHE était débordé à s'occuper d'un peut tout le monde, à guider la reconstruction de la ville… Après deux semaines ça s'était un peu calmé, mais Tifa continuait à ramasser les orphelins pour ne pas les laisser dans la rue, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les chercher… Tseng hocha la tête. En gros, Cid était en train de lui dire que celui qui trouvait quelqu'un s'en occupait ? Cela se confirma lorsqu'un matelas fut installé dans la chambre du pilote. Dormir dans un vrai lit, entre des draps propres, même si ce n'était qu'un matelas par terre… Tseng se roula en boule, les doigts crispés sur sa cicatrice… Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, un cri de panique étranglé dans sa gorge…

Rufus. Il avait abandonné Rufus, et à présent il était mort… C'était sa faute, il aurait dû être là, avec lui… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le protéger ?

_Please forgive me_

Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement lorsque Cid vint se glisser sous les couvertures à côté de l'utaien pour le prendre dans les bras. Tseng se laissa aller à l'étreinte, sanglotant encore contre son épaule.

"- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…"

Cid ne savait pas trop si son protégé lui présentait des excuses à lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre… Le pilote laissa une main s'égarer sur les reins du brun. Ca aurait certainement été à lui de faire des excuses à Tseng, pour ce qui allait suivre… Il n'avait jamais résisté à un homme en pleurs. Lentement, il lui releva le visage pour l'embrasser. C'était le moment de le repousser, mais l'utaien ne fit pas un geste.

_Please forgive me_

Tseng tenait sa main tendue au dessus de lui. Il était dans le lit de Cid, contre Cid, après avoir été à Cid. Sur le moment, cela avait chassé ses pensées, il avait oublié tout… Un moment, le pilote avait été la seule chose qui existait.

A présent, il se sentait vide, tellement vide…

_My eyes seek reality  
My fingers seek my veins_

D'un doigt, il caressa ses veines saillantes. Tout aurait été plus simple…

* * *

**NLDA** : Bon, je reviens sur Tseng ! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu triste, une version où Rufus est dans le coma donc ne peut pas dire aux autres d'aller chercher Tseng... Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais un second chapitre ou pas, qui serait du coup plus du point de vue de Rufus... Au pire, la fic est complète comme ça, à mon sens :)  
Tout du moins, si vous avez un avis sur la question, que vous souhaitez simplement faire une remarque, un compliment ou me jeter des insultes à la figure (... quoi que... peut-être pas ?) n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !


End file.
